Applicants claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of Spanish Application No. 200202185, filed Sep. 26, 2002.
The present utility model relates to a recoverable improved casing for the manufacture of recesses.
In recesses constructed using traditional methods, it is necessary assemble containing walls of earth that protect the places where the recess blocks are to be placed.
In addition, traditional manufacture using bricks requires a great deal of manpower, with the additional drawback that the construction materials occupy a great deal of space, which makes the work of the operators more difficult.
Another additional problem with the traditional construction is that, when the decomposition of the buried body occurs, filtrations to the outside of liquids generated by this process may occur, which constitutes a problem of aesthetics.
Therefore, the manufacture of recesses in reinforced concrete seems to be the most appropriate solution, given that it solves the problems described above, but despite this, it causes another fundamental problem, namely, if the casing cannot be recovered, it suffers from the same drawbacks as the traditional manufacturing process, while the recoverable casing has the problem that it deteriorates due to the forces exerted when being extracted.
The recoverable casing of the invention, for its constitution and use, provides all the advantages of manufacture of recesses in reinforced concrete and, in addition, has means by which finished piece can be detached before being removed, thus reducing the subsequent forces necessary to remove the casing, protecting and lengthening the life of the recoverable casing.
In accordance with the invention, the casing consists of a single-piece mould that comprises a laminar portion that forms a prismatic body of inverted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d section, the smaller end of which appears closed. This mould is made preferably from fibreglass with internal reinforcement with a section of aluminium grid, the mould having longitudinal and transversal reinforcement ribs on its internal face.
The reinforcement section of aluminium grid is joined at the front part of the mould to a perimeter rib of appropriate thickness, and at the side edges to a side socket of low height, constituted preferably of metallic billets, which facilitates the movement of the mould during its removal.
In its inner part, the mould has a structure consisting of transversal rods at several heights, which are joined by means of tappets to flanges arranged on its internal walls, preferably at the nodes that form at the intersections of the interior reinforcement ribs and in the side socket, joining the rods by their opposite ends to the metallic crossbars linked to one another by a metallic section in zigzag form, these crossbars reaching protruding outside the mould, where they are joined by billets, preferably curved, to another billet equipped with an lug where it is coupled by means of a bolt to other protruding parallel lugs at the end of the rod of a hydraulic piston mounted in the central part of a structure in the form a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, the branches of which rest horizontally on the sides of the front of the recess, through the outside of the frontal perimeter rib of the mould.
The mould is positioned over a continuous slab of reinforced concrete or over an adjacent lower recess. The concrete is then poured into the mould.
Once the concrete has set, it is stressed by means of the piston to extract the casing, these stresses being transmitted by means of the crossbars, rods, tappets and flanges to the walls of the mould in a slightly perpendicular direction, which causes its detachment with respect to the piece made from concrete and a first extracting movement thereof.
This separation leaves the mould free, such that it can then easily be extracted by pulling outwards at the perimeter protrusion.